Gun Ho!
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Snow and Lebreau."She always goes Gun-Ho on everything." Please review!


**---Gun-Ho!---**

**Yes, the title might have been the attracting you to read this. Or it's because of the pairing: Snow and Lebreau. Or it was because I finally am working on a new one-shot since my Writer Hiatus in July. First of all, for all of my readers and reviewers. I am so sorry!! If I could make up all of the times I could have uploaded chapters and new stories, then I would love to!**

**People who are reading for the pairing: I think they are second to the current top pairing: Snow and Lightning. They are childhood friends and I think she knows Snow more than anyone. **

**Anyways, here for Lebreau and Snow fans! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Ignorance_

_I'm right here. Don't you see me?  
I've been here since you took your first steps,  
I've been here since you cried,  
I've been by your side  
And yet, you don't see me._

_~Lebreau~_

She shut her journal with a quiet flap. Looking at her pen, the black haired woman sighed deeply. "Idiot." She said smiling. Getting up, she pushed back her chair and took her journal and hid it in her secret compartment. If any of the guys saw she had a journal, she would have nosy men around her room.

Like she would ever have any of _them_ in her room. Locking her door, she walked away from her room and headed for the Nora Base.

------------

The Shiva sisters smiled. Their master was fooling around again. Sleeping on a near-by chair, Snow Villers had his feet up on top of a desk, swaying back-and-forth precariously with a magazine covering his face. A door opened and one of the Shiva sisters looked back. A well-endowed woman with short, black hair wearing a purple top outlined with a white-vest like with long sleeves and a skirt that barely covered her thighs, let alone her long legs.

The woman frowned and looked at the Shiva Sisters. They blinked and quickly turned back into their motorcycle form. It wouldn't be pretty for their master, waking up to her face in the morning. Lebreau shook her head,"What an idiot. Snow." He didn't move an inch.

"Snow!" Nothing but his snores. Lebreau fumed. "He blames us for slacking off. What the hell. Sleeping on the job?" She walked over towards him and lifted the magazine. "SNOW!" She shouted. Blue eyes looked at angry purple eyes. "WHOA!" The blond man eyes shot wide-open, his voice echoed though out the metallic facility.

He lost his balance and fell over backwards. With a pained groan he looked at his childhood friend, Lebreau. "What the hell was that for? I was getting some shut-eye." Lebreau put her hands on her hips. Like her mother use to do to her when she disobeyed.

"You do know we have a war we have to fight?" She asked, her tone venomous. Snow nodded and rubbed his head, soothing the pain from the concert floor. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I couldn't get any sleep, Lebrea." He shot back.

The sleepiness was gone and he knew he wouldn't get it back until later tonight. Getting up, he looked at Shiva. "You guys ready for a ride?" he asked the motorcycle. Lebreau frowned,'_Trying to get away from me, huh? I'm not letting you, Villers.'_

In response, the motorcycle rumbled softly. How they loved their master. Before Snow could get on, he felt someone tug at his collar. "Villers, I'm not done talking to you yet."

Sighing, Snow looked back at Lebreau. He hated her lectures more than he hated Lightning's. "Hold on girls." he said annoyed. The motorcycle rumbled.

"Snow, I know you've been with Lightning, Vanille, and the others for a while. But that doesn't mean you can walk away from me. What the hell's wrong with you?" Lebreau asked, her purple eyes glaring at the blond man's blue ones.

"Look, Lebreau. I'm sorry. I just....have a lot on my mind right now." His voice was calm and Lebreau noticed a tiredness to it. She lowered her eyes. She never went with Snow when he went with Lightning and the others. She and the rest of the Nora crew were forced to stay behind and look over things. Until they were called for, they were cooped up at the Base.

Lebreau felt so useless, helpless, she felt like she wasn't even part of this team anymore. Snow, their leader, was with Lightning, the ex-solider, Vanille, the bubbly, young woman, and Hope, the crybaby of the crew and Sazh who had Hina in his afro.

The lack of action from Gadot and Marqui tore her to bits. Her felt her body tremble at the worthlessness of her crew and friends. It was like Nora wasn't needed when Snow was with her Big-action crew.

_What if it makes you sad at me?  
And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep?  
And what if it takes your breath and you can hardly breathe?  
And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound?_

He wasn't here when Gadot wanted practicing.

_What if I want makes you sad at me?  
Or is it all my fault or can I fix it please?  
Cause you know I'm all for you  
Cause you know I'm all for you  
_

Where was he when Marqui had trouble aiming?

_What if it makes you lose faith in me?  
And what if it makes you question every moment you cannot see?  
What if it makes you crash and you can't find the key?  
What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go_

**Where was he when I needed him**_? _She pushed him away as hard as she could. Snow's eyes widened at her newly found strength. He was caught by one of the Shiva sisters. Lebreau's body shook all over. Anger, sadness, resentment, fear......

_What if I want makes you sad at me?  
And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?  
Cause you know I'm all for you  
Cause you know I'm all for you  
_

**He wasn't there when I needed him most. He left us....**

Tears erupted: the pain of him leaving spilled out. Snow looked at Lebreau shocked. He hadn't seen her cry since she fell and scraped her knee when she was five. "L-Lebreau.....W-what's wron-?"

He felt her punch him in the face. He fell hard against the concert floor,"OOF!!".

Her hands formed fists. Balls for fury. It was aimed at him. Lebreau got on top of him and punched him again and again.

"I HATE YOU, SNOW! I HATE YOU!"

_If it makes you sad  
If it makes you sad at me  
Then It's all my fault and let me fix it please  
Cause you know I'm all for you  
Cause you know I'm all for you_

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MARQUI NEEDED HELP LOADING HIS AMMO? HUH?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN GADOT FIRED HIS FIRST HEAD SHOT? CAN YOU TELL ME THAT, VILLERS?!" Pain after pain was forced onto his face, blood seeped though his mouth.

He took it all without a fight.

_What if what I want makes you sad at me?  
And it it's all my fault then let me fix it please  
Cause you know that I'm always for you  
Cause you know that I'm always for you_

_'I probably deserve it. I left without saying good-bye.'_ Suddenly, the pain stopped. His face was racked with pain and felt something wet on his cheek. Turning his head, he saw Lebreau crying.

"Where were you when I needed you? I needed you! I NEEDED YOU HERE WITH ME! WHY?! WHY DID YOU GO AND LEAVE US? WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS RIGHT?!"

Her shouts echoed across the Base. His blue eyes looked at his best friend. Her hands grabbed his white collar and forced him towards her.

"You. Left. Us. turned your back on us and left. Why? Why did you do that? Don't you care about us? Don't you care about Nora anymore?" Her voice was layered with sadness. A deep sadness that he couldn't describe.

More tears spilled out and she blinked them away. They left a trail all over her cheeks. Snow didn't know what to say. His best friend punched him in the face and told him what he missed out. "What was I thinking?" Snow croaked. Lebreau stopped crying enough to compose herself. Then she got off of him and turned away.

He gently touched his face. "Ouch...." It was tender and swollen, and he spit out some of his teeth that were cracked and barely hanging on to his gums. He hadn't had such a beat up since Lightning punched him in the face for his failure. That thought made him smile.

"You know what, Lebreau?" He asked her. She didn't budge an inch. "You really go Gun-Ho on almost everything. I just realised it now." he chuckled and wiped away a few droplets of blood on his cuffs. Lebreau squirmed under Snow's eye. "Yeah, so?" she replied with annoyance.

She turned around and crossed her arms, the pain was still there in her eyes. She was shutting away those feelings of abandonment, of hurt, and rejection from Snow. She didn't break down easily; Marqui and Gadot could vouch that. She was as tough as any man here.

Yet, she was crying for Snow leaving them for his "other crew". How pathic was she? Heat flushed in her cheeks and embrassment set in. Did she say that she needed Snow with her? Lebreau's shoulder's slumped. She did say that. Shit.

Snow looked at Shiva and mentally sighed with relief. They weren't scratched, thank god. Wait, why was he worried about Shiva? Should he be worried for Lebreau? He looked back up at her and saw her turn around again, her hands covering her face.

Guilt instantly set in. '_Crap, is she going to cry again?_' he thought frantically. Walking towards his friend he asked gently,"Lebreau, are you okay?" He processed the words that came out of his mouth. '_OF COURSE SHE ISN'T ALRIGHT! IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! SAY SOMETHING!' _His thoughts screamed at him.

"I-I mean, Ah, Lebreau...I'm sorry." There he said it. Lebreau heard his sorry and backed away. "Sorry doesn't count it, Villers." her voice was muffed from her hands. She was hiding the redness on her face. She just found out she confessed her love to him.

Snow sighed and then grabbed her wrists. "If you want me to apologise, let me see your face." He pulled and she resisted. "Letmego! Snow! Stop it!" She exclaimed. Snow frowned and pulled harder. Why the hell was she covering her face for? He'd already seen her cry. Stubborn woman.

Finally she gave up. Purple eyes reluctantly looked at blue eyes. More heat crept up her face, she felt so nervous around him. '_I'm guessing he knows?_' She thought. Snow looked at her face. "What is wrong with you? Look, Lebreau." He sighed and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry.....I am. I can't be at two places at once. You know I want to spend time with Nora. I care about Nora. I'm sorry if I wasn't spending time with you, Gadot, and Marqui. Things....got more complicated. I know you hate me for leaving you guys behind, but if Nora came with me."

Snow paused and sighed,"You would be dead. I wouldn't know how to live with myself if I risked everyone's lives. If Gadot and Marqui died because of me, then I wouldn't forgive myself. If you died...." He stopped and exhaled sharply.

"I'm going to try to spend more time with Nora. I know I've been spending time with the others, but I would never leave my crew." Lebreau blinked at Snow's last statement. "You wouldn't? Ever?" She was surprised, which didn't happen often.

The determination in his eyes made her want to hit him again to make sure he wasn't lying. Snow shook his head and grinned his famous grin. "Nope. Never." He was relieved that Lebreau was reassured by his words.

"Besides, I wouldn't want my little Le. to be lonely here all alone at the Base by herself." His voice was suddenly smooth and husky. Lebreau froze. He inched closer to her and their chest met. She saw his grin turn into a wolfish smile as he wrapped his strong, muscle arms around her.

She couldn't move as much as she tried she couldn't. He leaned against her, feeling her breasts against his vest. Snow's head tilted to the side of her face and whispered in her ear.

"_You needed me, right Le?_"

Lebreau's eyes widened, a blush swept across her face. She gulped. She wanted to stay like this forever, but it wasn't under her terms.

_'He does know. Damn him.' _

Gathering all of her willpower she whispered gently in his ear.

"_Snow, you know what?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"**Gun-Ho.**"_

She smacked him across the face. Snow's eyes watered at the pain. Smirking, she kicked him in the balls. He dropped to the ground. She looked at Snow frowning.

"OK. Deserved that.....damn it." His eyes closed and he grabbed his injured part.

"Hmp. As you said, I go Gun-Ho on everything. I could sue for sexual harassment, Snow."

Lebreau smiled at him as he was streaked with pain. '_I think I'm becoming an S&M. Heh, oops.'_

Walking away, she heard Snow groan with pain. Her stomach did a back-flip.

* * *

**The song was from Safety Suit called What if. It's such a sad and wonderful song. Listen to it at the beginning of the sentence before the lyrics start. Then the lyrics should flow freely. **

**Lebreau's worthlessness might be true in the game. What if their Leader stopped hanging out with Nora? This story is for Lebreau's courage to keep things together for her friends and her fellow members. She's a truly powerful woman to me, second to Lightning herself.  
**

**S&M means: Sexual Masochist. if you don't know what that is, then look it up. You have the Internet, right?**

**Please review!**

**Your fellow Author,**

**~Yuki~  
**


End file.
